


Announcement

by KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin



Series: Joscar [5]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin/pseuds/KissMeBefore_the_wolfbanesetsin
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Jamal Turner
Series: Joscar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167794
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	Announcement

Hi guys! 

So, thoughts on s3 of OMB? because I still have SO MANY questions.  
But aside from that, in regards to these stories/fics: since oscar went and heterosexualized himself (with an awful wig) I wasn't sure if there was much want for these stories anymore.  
Would you guys like if I continued them and made it like a kind of AU? 

Or should I stop them now?  
Thoughts are appreciated  
Thanks  
Gaby


End file.
